1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for use in the field of computer graphics to compose images from multiple objects, e.g. polygons, with appropriately eliminated hidden surfaces and reflecting antialiasing. Objects contending for presence in picture elements (pixels) are selected, mixed or blended by awarding a fractional area within a pixel based on range and other criteria.